Lost Cause
by SimplyRainah
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has felt like a lost cause all her life because she couldn't conform to her parents traditional views, she's had a load family meetings but she hasn't improved, but when she moves to Forks to live with her aunt and uncle for a few months she meets someone who understands her, Jacob. She is intrigued by him a lot but just as scared. Should she walk away or go for it?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Cause

Chapter 1

"Shut up! I don't care mom, just leave me alone" I screamed. "Renesmee don't you dare talk to your mother like that! Whilst you are living under this roof you will listen to us and that means no more cutting your damn classes!" My dad Edward yelled. Why can't my parents just back the fuck off? I don't need them, I don't need anyone! I allow them to do their thing why can't they just allow me to do mine? I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door and started to pull out my drawers and put all my clothes into my suitcase. Then my door opened abruptly and in came the Starsky And Hutch of Georgia. I sighed ready to hear whatever they had to say. "Renesmee, where are you going sweetheart? We don't want you to leave, we just want you to have your education so that you can the best future possible" my mom Bella said. "Mom really and truly, whatever you say is not gonna change my mind, the damage has been done. I'm leaving. I'm sure you and dad and the whole community would be happy to see the back of me anyways. I'm a lost cause right?" I said as I zipped up my suitcase. "And where will you go? Do you even have a place to stay, do you have money or..." "Bella" dad interjected "Lets not talk about it in the sense like she's actually leaving, she isn't going anywhere" Dad said calmly. I scoffed "Yes I am, I'm going to Rileys" I said back just as calmly. "The hell you are Renesmee! Now unpack your bags!" dad exploded. " For fucks sake, I'm not 5 years old anymore dad, I can do what I want! And I am old enough to deal with the consequences anyway! I huffed "Renesmee, you are acting like someone a lot younger then 5 years right now! Look at you! Throwing all your toys out the pram for what? Because you have a mother and a father who care about you and you don't like that fact? If you want to go, leave!" dad yelled pointedly looking into my eyes. I grinned and picked up my suitcase. "Edward?!" mom said her face contorted at what he'd just said."How could you say that to her?" she screamed, her voice breaking. "You can't give her what she wants, she doesn't even know what she wants yet and..." I cut in before she could say anything else. "You know what mom, maybe your right, maybe I don't know what I want yet," I said as I stood up with my suitcase in my hand and rucksack on my shoulder. "But I do know what I do want, the both of you twisted fucks out of my life. For good." And with that I walked out leaving them both looking like goldfish with their moves open.

I walked out of that house slamming the door hopefully for the last time ever and walked to the bus station, I wasn't really going to Rileys but of course they didn't need to know that, I just used that line to build up their anger. Actually I don't know where I'm going but I need to find somewhere ASAP, I do really love them but they just don't understand me, and neither does anyone else in this neighborhood. I've been suspended from my school 8 times, not for doing anything bad, just bunking class and going to my boyfriends house or smoking or something little like that, and of course I've had a couple fights with bitches who like to think they are the Regina George of the school and belittle other students, But other then that I'm a pretty chilled chicken, it's just my parents 'traditional' views and my 'modern' views that clash every now and again. But this is the first time I've left so I'm not really sure where to go or what to do. _BZZZZ BZZZZ, _my phone went off in my pocket. Uh oh. "_Hello my favorite auntie alice" _I smiled into the phone, "_Don't try that shit on me renesmee cullen, I just got a call from my brother and your mother, one right after the other, what is wrong with you child? They are very upset with you nessie, why can't you just at least try to be good or don't smoke infront of them and at least tell them where you are. Don't make them start a search party in the middle of the night to look for your as. You need to conform to their rules at least until you are 18?" _Alice said in one breath. "_Ali, I'm 17 in 3 and a half months, what's the difference and you don't understand it's like prison being in that house, they don't want me to grow up or have a life, all they care about is theirselves and their work, please can I come stay with you?" _ I pleaded, _"Just for a couple of months?" _I said hoping the hint of hope in my voice will come through on the other side of the receiver. I heard aunt Alice sigh. "_Nessie, if I say yes and you come stay with me and Jazz you will have to conform to my rules AND you will have to apologize to your parents, whether you want to or not I don't care" _she said in a alice style 'stern voice' which really wasn't stern at all. "_Oh my gosh! YES I promise, I just need a break from them, I promise to totally behave and be so good for you and uncle Jasper. I'll be such an angelvyou won't even want me to leave and..." _aunt Alice cut in, "_Renesmee you are doing my head in already, go home and I'll call your dad, I'll fill him in and get your flight booked for about 11 tomorrow okay?" _Wait what?_" Ermm, flight? What do you mean flight? It only takes an hour by bus to get to yours doesn't it?" _I heard aunt alice chuckle at the end of the receiver. "_Diddnt anyone tell you? Me and jazz moved, to Forks" _Forks? Isn't the population in that town like 11, oh great, I thought as I slapped my hand to my head,"_Oh well better than being in this beautiful town right"_ I hear alice chuckle again, "_Great! Well you get your backside home missy, and I'll call you in the morning! Byee!" _Arghhh I groaned as I put the phone into my pocket. 'Forks, really?'. I thought to myself as I walked back to my house.

_A/N: End of chapter 1 guys, finally made it *dances* sorry if it's short but I'm new on here and just playing around with ideas and stuff! I should update again soon, let me know what you thought by clicking the beautiful review button below :D. See you again soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got back in that evening I went straight to my room, I didn't feel like having another argument with my parents, I was way to excited! Aunt Ali texted me that night and told me that my flight leaves at half 11 and I should arrive in Forks at around 4, 5o'clock. As groggy as Forks sounds I actually cannot wait to get there! I am gonna miss it here though, the sun, the noisiness of the city everything, but everyone needs a bit of a change once in a while.

It's now half seven in the morning and I'm still struggling to get out of bed. I heard a couple taps on my door, "Renesmee, you need to hurry up and get up, your gonna miss your flight otherwise" I heard my dad say in a deep dead voice. Yeah I bet he can't wait for me to get on that plane. "I'm up, I'm up" I said as I rolled out of my warm bed. I heard his footsteps fade away and I jumped into the shower, I washed my hair first and then shaved all the necessary places. I took about a half hour in there it was so good, I then towel dried myself quickly. Hmmm now what to wear? I opened up my rather messy suitcase and looked in baffled, I pulled out my light blue skinny jeans, baby pink bra and matching knickers, my white customized t-shirt with 'Nessie' written across it and my baby pink SuperDry jumper. Now shoes...I pulled out my light pink vans and put them on. Voila! I looked in the mirror knowing that my fashionita aunt Alice would be proud, I look quite good. I applied a thin line of black eyeliner across my top eyelids, a little bit of black mascara and my strawberry lip gloss and I was ready to go. I zipped my suitcase back up and picked up my shoulder bag that had my laptop, a few magazines and my phone charger in it. I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and took one last glance at my bedroom. 'I'm really gonna miss this place' I thought to myself as I closed my door and walked down the stairs.

It was now 9'0clock and mom and dad were both waiting for me downstairs. Mom hadn't said anything to me since last night, she only gave me pleading eyes. "Nessie are you sure you want to go? It's not to soon to change your..." I cut in "Mom I'm sure I made myself clear last night so please let's not start this again, please. I don't wanna miss my flight, let's go" I said rolling my eyes I heard both mom and dad sigh as I opened the front door and walked to the car. I opened the boot and put in my suitcase and bag. I got into the back and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dad started the engine and turned on the heat. I went onto my twitter and updated my pm 'I'm outta here bitches, en route Washington state #changeisgood #leaving' I plugged my headphones into my phone and put them in and dozed off to the sweet sweet sound of Bruno Mars...

"Nessie, we are here now, it's twenty past ten and your flight leaves at half eleven. Come on you need to get checked in" I heard dad say. "Arghhh," I groaned. "Thanks for dropping me, you can leave now if you'd like" I yawned. "Nessie don't be stupid, we are gonna wait with you, get out the car" dad said in an annoyed tone. I got out the car to find mum holding my bag and struggling to take out my suitcase. "I got it" I said as I took my suitcase out of her hands and set it on the floor. All three of us stared awkwardly at each other not sure what to say or do. "Lets go get you checked in then shall we" mom smiled breaking the silence.

It was ten passed eleven now and everything was sorted, I was just waiting for my flight to be called. I stared at nothing trying to avoid conversation or eye contact with either of them. "Nessie?" I heard mom start, "I really am sorry about the way things went down yesterday but your father and I only were only trying to help you understand the consequences of cutting class and the impact it has on your future, we don't want you to go. But your quite like me in the sense that I know that there is no way to reason with you once you've made up to your mind. I" she looked over to my dad."We really are sorry and hope that you will forgive us in your own time. We know that you'll be okay over there but we just don't want you going over there thinking that we don't care about you or love you" she said tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I thought about what she said. "I understand where you're coming from mom and I'm sorry too, but I do still need a change. I need to get away from you guys for a little bit, I just need my space, you guys really did hurt me a lot and I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet." Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and then grabbed me into a hug, "I'm sorry Renesmee, I know I am a bit pig headed at times but it's only because your my only child, my only baby girl and when people talk down about you it hurts me and I want you to realize your mistakes and not do them again but that inevitable with my isn't it Miss Rebel" he grinned at me. "I know dad, I want to change my ways but it's so hard, I just need a change to come to my senses, I love you dad and you mom" I looked over at her "so much but I need to get away, maybe it's just the air in Georgia that makes me like this." I said as I giggled. "Some good time with Aunt Ali will be good for me, you get that right?" I said. They both nodded "I'm gonna miss you" I said my voice cracking. "And I you" said dad. "Me to Nessie" mom said.

I heard the airline representative on the speaker announcing that my flight was ready to board. I hugged mom and dad on one more time and walked to the security section, when I was cleared through that I followed the signs to my gate my boarding pass was scanned and I walked down the hallway and onto the plane, I had a aisle seat which I was grateful for. I sat down and pulled out my ipod and drifted off to sleep as the plane set off...

A/N: End of chapter 2, there it was. Sorry again if that was really short but I'm still getting the hang of writing stories. I should update again this week. Until next time guys. Byeee


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake from my sleep as I heard the air hostess announce that we'd have to fasten our seat belts and prepare for landing. I rolled my eyes as I heard the man beside take in several deep breaths and say a small prayer.

Twenty minutes later I was waiting in the baggage area so that I could collect my suitcase. "NESSIE!" I heard my name being screamed behind me, I know that voice, I smiled and turned my head to see aunt Alice with a big grin on her face sprinting towards me with wide arms and uncle jasper walking at normal speed behind her, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Nessie!" Aunt Ali yelled again nearly knocking me to the floor with her hug. I giggled.

"What no hug Alice?" I said sarcastically hugging her back. I looked behind her to see my uncle Jasper looking and chuckling slightly at our interaction.

"Uncle Jasper!" I yelled and hugged him, nearly flooring him the same way Ali did to me,

"Hey troublemaker," he smiled "You grown again since the last time I saw you?" he asked looking at the height difference between us using his hand .

"You know it! 5"4 exactly" I told him.

"Wow, I need to get Ali to eat whatever your parents are feeding you" he joked.

"Hey!" aunt Alice interjected "You guys leave my height alone" she said in mock anger and she folded her tiny arms.

"Oh, I was only joking darlin'" uncle Jas said with a chuckle as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

I looked at the conveyor belt and saw my suitcase come out. "There's my suitcase" I said as I pointed to the purple metallic case making its way round.

"I'll get it" uncle Jasper said as he walked towards the crowd of people waiting to collect their belongings.

"So," aunt Ali started " How was your flight?" she continued. I thought about that for a moment remembering that I slept throughout the whole thing. "I was actually asleep for the whole ride so I don't really know, but I got here alright so I suppose it went well," I paused "All that arguing with my parents must have tired me out I guess" I said regretting the words as they came out of my mouth knowing that aunt Ali will interrogate me soon after.

"So did you guys sort it out and stuff?" Alice asked. I internally groaned. "Yeah,I guess we did this morning. Everything is all good now" I said hoping the subject would be dropped.

Uncle Jas came back pulling my suitcase along behind him. "You guys ready to hit the road" he said looking at the two of us. "Yeah, we're good to go" I replied as we walked towards the exit of the airport.

Woah! As soon as the airport doors opened the cold wind hit me. HARD. I'm starting to miss Georgia already I thought. "Come on Ness, the car is just across the street" aunt Ali told me. I sprinted to the car and as soon as uncle Jasper opened the door I jumped into the back and leaned over the front seat to turn on the heat. I heard Jas close the boot and walk round to the driver seat. I heard him chuckle as he'd noticed that the heat had been turned on. "You'll get used to the cold soon enough, I have a feeling though that you're going to need to get some warmer clothes. Knowing you, that jumper is probably the warmest piece of clothing you have with you." he said as he drove out of the airport.

I laughed at his words, "You know me well uncle Jas, way to well!" I heard Ali clear her throat. "Ahem, so that means that we have a shopping spree due this week then" Ali said barely containing the happiness in her voice. I groaned "No ali," I breathed out. "Not a shopping 'spree', just shopping for a few items. " Nessie, you of all people should know that I don't just do shopping 'for I few items I go all out! And plus I'm gonna need to pick up a new wardrobe for myself and jazz anyway, so it's a shopping spree I'm afraid." she said sticking her tongue out. I huffed knowing that there was no way around this conversation. I saw uncle Jasper give me a sympathetic look in the rear view mirror. "Fine" I said through gritted teeth, "But no dressing me up in any abominations pixie. She giggled "I promise she said.

Uncle Jas drove for another twenty minutes until we reached a large beautiful three-story house. I stared mouth wide open with my hands on the windows at the house "Wow!" I said in complete awe. "You guys live here?" I said not removing my gaze from the house. "Yep, it's totally gorgeous right?" ali said as I got out of the car and moved closer to the pretty thing. "Yeah, it really is amazing. You guys have a beautiful home" I said as I turned to look at both my aunt and uncle. The smiled as we walked up the steps to the large door. I hadn't noticed that uncle Jas had my suitcase. "I can carry that jas" I said reaching out for the suitcase. "Don't be silly Ness, what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a little lady to carry something of this size." he said shaking his head. "Okay, point taken" I said smiling remembering the old fashioned way that uncle Jas was brought up.

Aunt Ali unlocked and opened the door. "Wow" I said again. The interior of the house was beautiful just like the inside. There was a lot of Alice in the house and hints of Jasper which really made the house theirs. The was a staircase right in front of you as you walked in the door and mocha walls for the hallway. On the right of the stairs case it looked like there was a study. And on the left further down the hallway was a kitchen which looked like it was huge. And directly beside me was a very comfy looking living room with cream walls. There was a huge flat screen television on one of the walls with a sofa three beige sofas. One in front of the tv and the other two on either side facing each other.

On the right hand-side of the living room, was a rectangular table with six heavy looking chairs standing around it. I walked out of the living room and crossed over to the right of the staircase and saw that the room was a study that belonged to uncle Jas. The next room down along the corridor was a laundry room and opposite it was a nice bathroom, all stocked and clean. I felt as though I was being watched, I turned around to find Ali and Jas looking at me smiling as I explored their house. "Why don't we go upstairs Ness so that you could see your room" Ali said to me. I nodded and we walked up the stairs.

The first floor had two bedrooms. The master bedroom which belonged to uncle Jas and aunt Ali, had a bathroom installed and a walk in wardrobe. The next bedroom on the floor was very simple it, with a king sized bed and a lava lamp on the bedside table. It had a wardrobe and a chest of drawers which had a tv on top of it it. Directly beside that bedroom was a bathroom that was very similar to the one downstairs opposite the laundry room.

The next floor was so cool! It was the "entertainment floor" as Jasper called it. This consisted of a games room, a library and gym. The games room was a bright orange and looked like something out of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. There was a huge TV on the wall that looked about 64" with several game consoles underneath it with a large cabinet on the left that held all the games. Around the room was several comfortable, colorful looking bean bags. There was a long, wide red round sofa in the middle of the room with a load of fluffy cushions on top of it. At the back of the room was a fridge stacked with drinks and attached to the wall on top of it were two cupboards which was filled with all sorts of goodies stacked inside. 'I'm gonna enjoy this room' I thought to myself.

I walked out of the room to find Ali and Jas nowhere to be seen, they probably got bored of walking around their house. But not me, I really did enjoy it. I walked into the library and was very happy at what I'd seen. The library was small and a Moroccan red color and had quite a few books. One whole shelf was books on history, (which I'd assumed belonged to uncle Jas and the other shelf had books on fashion and beauty which I knew belonged to aunt Alice and the third shelf was filled with stories I came across Matilda, Alice in Wonderland, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe etc.

I only took a small peek into the gym as I wasn't really interested in lifting anything or losing weight because I loved my food. What can I say, I can only assume that uncle Jas used this room the most as aunt Ali probably didn't want to use any of the machines in case she broke a nail or something.

I descended up the next flight of stairs where my room was. I walked down the short hallway and saw and saw two doors opposite each other I opened the one on my left and saw that it was a beautiful bathroom, it literally took my breath away. It has a large glass shower with a really large shower head, to the left of the shower was a huge mirror with loads of beauty products stacked infront of it. Underneath the mirror was a couple of drawers and cupboards stacked with toilet tissue, sanitary pads, tampons and towels. Aunt Ali must have done this yesterday for me, I smiled at her thoughtfulness. The sink and toilet were on the other side of the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom closed the door and walked to my bedroom door. I open the door and squealed at what I saw! ( My room was amazing "OMG!" I screamed. I noticed my suitcase was already there by the door but forget that! My room was out of this world. The walls were white with in-built shelves with fluffy animals on top. There was a large circle mirror with a make up desk underneath it. I opened up the drawer underneath the make up desk to find a whole load of make up, there was foundation, blusher, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss. Everything I need! On the other side of my room was a large desk. Half of the desk had two pots of pens on it AND a apple laptop! Boy am I happy to see that! My laptop is way past its best before date although my dad refused to get me a new one. On the other side of the desk were a few magazines and on top of the desk was a large shelf filled with notebooks and text books for school I guess.

I was sooooo grateful for everything that aunt Ali and uncle Jas had done for me. I wonder where they were in thought . I sprinted out of my room and down the staircase to their floor. "Aunt Ali? Uncle Jas?" I called out looking around. "Down here Ness!" aunt Ali called. I sprinted down the last flight and saw them both in the kitchen, it was so cool, but I'll get back to that later. I grabbed both of them into a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Oh my Gosh everything is just so amazing, you guys are amazing and I promise to be a complete angel whilst I'm here. I can't thank you guys enough!" I said in one breath.

"That's okay peach, it's the least we could do for our favorite niece," uncle Jas smiled. "Yeah, your very welcome Ness, we wanted everything to be perfect for you, we miss you and we were afraid that us being in Forks and you in Georgia meant that we wouldn't see a lot of each other and..."

Uncle Jas cut in "No Ali you were afraid, I knew that it wouldn't be long until Ness started her trouble making streak, so I knew that we'd see her in no time" jas smirked at me.

"Gee guys, you know I can't help it" I started.

"We know, but try reign it in okay? New start and all? "Ali said with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"I promise to you both" I said looking between the two of them "that I will try my best to behave and be more grown up about situations" I said trying hard to hide the uncertainty in my voice and sound confident. I can do that right? If not for me, but for Ali and Jas. They don't deserve to have the principal or anyone on their back because of my behavior.

"And that's all we ask" Uncle Jas said kissing my forehead.

"Right! Now that that is out of the way, what's for dinner? Why don't we be fatties for today and order take out?" Ali suggested.

"Yeah sure" I agreed, I saw uncle Jasper nod in agreement.

"Okay, I'll order now. Feel free to go up to your room Ness, I'll call you when the food is here" she said picking up her phone from the counter.

"Okay then" I smiled walking out of the kitchen

"Oh and Ness!" aunt Ali called behind me. "Tomorrow we'll go on that shopping spree okay because you have school the next day" Ali called. I groaned out load and heard Ali chuckle. I weren't groaning at the fact of school I was groaning at the fact that I have to go on a shopping spree with Ali tomorrow and boy did she know it!

A/N: I've made it! Chapter 3 is finito! Sorry if it's rubbish, I'll try harder next time okay? I promise! Please review it would soo make my day! Until next time faithful readers!


End file.
